Train Lines
by gracielovesyou
Summary: Santana gets stuck on a train on the way home from work, but a certain blonde brightens her day. AU.


**Title: Train Lines**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Santana gets stuck on a train on the way home from work, but a certain blonde brightens her day. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Brittana. If I did then then life would be perf.**

**A/N This is a oneshot I wrote in my notebook on the train when I saw a beautiful woman on another train while we were stuck, this is the inspiration. :) From Santanas P.O.V.**

**Gx**

/

I had been sitting on this bloody train for over half an hour. It was getting late and I just wanted to get home. There was signaling problems a few stations down and we weren't gonna be moving anytime soon. I texted my flatmate Puck to tell him I'd be back late and to not wait up. Not that he would, he was probably already hitting the bars and picking up chicks. _I'd love to join him.I could do with finding a hot girl. _ I hadn't had sex for 3 weeks and it was taking it's toll. It's not that I couldn't get laid more that I didn't have time to. My job was kind of hectic. I was sketching in my notebook. Art was a hobby of mine, only a few people knew that I could draw, and I tended to do it whenever I was bored or stressed. I was both at the moment. I wasn't really drawing anything deliberate just shapes.

I looked out the window as a train pulled in on the other line. My heart stopped.

_She's beautiful._

I was met with an amazingly sexy woman. Her blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders, her blue eyes such a bright shade they pierced into my soul. Her eyes met mine and I felt a lump form in my throat as she smiled. _At who? _I looked around my carriage. It was empty. _Me?_ I looked back over to her and was scribbling something. I frowned as she pushed a piece of paper up to the glass.

**I'm smiling at you silly.**

I grinned. She was adorable. I looked down at my own notebook and tore the last page out quickly scribbling a reply. I looked up and she had already put a new sheet up.

**Name?**

I put a piece up.

_Santana. You?_

**Brittany.**

I smiled. _Pretty name._

**Thanks, so is yours.**

New sheet - **Where you going?**

_Home. You?_

**Parents.**

**I live in Lima.**

_Same._

**Do you like trains?**

I beamed at her silly question. I couldn't believe this, I've only just kinda met this woman and we're talking with pieces of paper held up against the window. I looked back at her and was smiling innocently at me waiting expectantly for my reply.

_Not really. You?_

I mentally slapped myself. I needed to stop saying you?

**Nope.**

**They scare me.**

_Don't worry._

_I'm here._

Was I flirting?

**Good. :)**

**You draw?**

I nodded. _Do you?_

She nodded. **Do you like ducks?**

_Sure?_

I chuckled as I watch her writing something rapidly in her notebook. I marvelled at how she frowned and she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in concentration. I waited patiently for her to finish. When she did, I burst out laughing as she held a picture of a duck up to the window. It was like a rubber duck, it had polka dots on its body and an Elvis-esque quiff. She smiled and held another piece next to it.

**You like?**

_Very much so._

**Good. For you.**

_Thank you._

_You like cats?_

Her eyes went really wide and she did the biggest smile yet. I smiled back and quickly drew a fat cat in my notebook. It was really fluffy and cute. I held it up.

**Lord Tubbington!**

_What is that?_

**My cat.**

**It looks like him.**

_For you._

We had been talking for a little while, and I really started to fall for her. What a dork am I? Falling for a woman I'll never see again. She probably doesn't even like me.

**I like you San.**

San. I wasn't sure whether she called me that cos she couldn't fit my name on or if it was her nickname for me. Either way, I loved it.

_I like you Britt._

**You're pretty.**

_So are you._

An announcement came on. 'The train will be departing in 5 minutes. Please ensure you have all your personal belongings with you. Thank you.'

_My trains going._

**I don't want you**

**to go...**

_I don't want to_

_go..._

It was true, I wanted to get to know Brittany. But it's not like I can just go get on her train. I had an idea.

_Number?_

**Mobile?**

_Anything._

_I want to see you._

_Again._

**OK, ONE SEC.**

**DON'T LEAVE.**

I smiled at her rushing to get her phone out and therefore her number. She seemed panicky and I heard the guy on the platform blow his whistle. We were leaving. Fuck.

**number...**

I quickly tried to copy it down, I heard the train doors shut and we started driving away. No. I hadn't got the last 2 digits. I manged to see a 5 and then she was gone. Torn from my life.

I felt really upset. How was I meant to contact her if I couldn't even get her number down. I sighed as I looked out the window. I'm so stupid.

/

-Next day-

I was such a fucking idiot yesterday! It was only one number. There were only 9 possibilities of what it could be! Idiot. I grabbed the piece of paper I wrote her number on and my iPhone also. I quickly typed in the number I already had then added a one.

I waited as it rung.

`_Hello?` _It was a mans voice.

'Hello, is Brittany there?'

`_No wrong number sorry`_

'Thank you anyway, goodbye.'

I hung up. Nope, now number 2.

_`Hello` _A woman.

'Hello, is Brittany there?'

_`Maybe, Who's calling?'_ I smiled, easy.

'Santana... Is Britt there?'

_`I can be her if you want me to be Sugar.` _I heard them purr.

'Err... No thank you I guess I have the wrong number...' I quickly hung up. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

Eventually I got up to number 8.

_`Hello?`_ The voice at the end of the phone was soft, silky and innocent.

'Hello, is Brittany there?' I asked hopeful.

_`This is she... Who is calling?`_ YES, I internally cheered, I had found her.

'Santana.'

`_OMG SAN HI! I was upset when you didn't call me...`_

I quickly explained and she giggled. It was amazing, I pictured her face and my hurt heart with happiness. Wait. What? I chuckled at my silliness, she's just a friend. We talked late into the night about everything and nothing all at once. We hung up a little past 1 am. I told her to call me if she needed me, day or night. I wanted to see her again.

We spoke pretty much everynight, and we were definitely flirting. Neither of us had mentioned meeting up. We were both obviously attracted to each other but we were scared of taking it further, well I was. Until one Tuesday night when I said to her:

'Anything you wanna talk about in particular?'

_`I'm kind of horny to be honest San, I haven't had sex in like, forever.`_

'Nor have I... Maybe we can help each other out?' I said in my most sultry and seductive voice.

_`I'm not having phone sex San. In case of hearing aids. It can be fatal.`_

I honestly didn't know how to respond.

_`Maybe we could meet up though... Saturday? Then I can scratch your back and you can scratch mine.' _She dragged out the word scratch and it gave me a very sexy mental image then. I was seriously turned on, I couldn't not agree.

We had a date.

/

-That Friday-

I had spent all day planning tomorrow, I was gonna be romantic. Dinner then a movie, then back to hers if she wanted. I got a call about midday from her. She was crying.

'What's the matter Britt?' I said walking out of a meeting.

_`It's Lord Tubbington, he's gone missing.'_

'I'll be right over, text me your address.' She did and I rushed there as soon as possible. The meeting didn't matter, I was the boss I did what I liked. I was worried about Lord Tubbington. Brittany sounded so upset, I knew how much she loved that bloody cat. He was all she'd talk about some nights.

I pulled up outside her apartment 15 minutes later. I ran up to the front door and banged on it. Brittany opened it, and instead of her being upset she was grinny slyly. I frowned as I walked in. I saw Tubbingto sitting on the couch meowing at me. I turned to face Britt and then I noticed what she was wearing.

Or rather. Not. Wearing.

I gulped as I gazed at her.

She was wearing heels, so she towered over me. Black stockings that attached to a black and white frilly garter. Her soft milky thighs were on show which led to the dark lace panties, trailing up even more to a deep purple and black corset. I gulped as I felt a fire stir deep in my stomach. Below. My stomach.

'Like it San?' I had heard her say my name over the phone many times, but not as husky as that. It sounded perfect rolling off her tongue. I nodded. 'I couldn't wait any longer for tomorrow. Thought I should start now.' She strutted towards me and pushed me against a nearby wall. I went to kiss her but she avoided my lips. 'I'm in control Sanny. Follow me.' She winked and walked into another room.

I had a choice, go back to work and wait til tomorrow to ravish her. Or ravish her now. I ran into the room after her. I didn't even need to think. I found an empty bedroom. I frowned in confusion again. Next thing I know, I'm being pinned again. Her hot breath hits my face and sends a shiver down my spine. Next thing I know her lips are pressed against mine and the shiver turns into a jolt of electricity that courses through my whole body. I feel her tongue acrosss my lower lip silently asking for entrance which I grant her happily. My whole body feels as though it is on fire at her touch.

It's weird but it feels I have been waiting all my life to feel her body pressed into mine. I've kissed many people, I won't deny it but Brittany felt different. She jsut felt right. And dear god I wasn't gonna let this feeling go.

/

I woke up this morning in her arms. I realised I completely skipped out of work yesterday. People were gonna be pissed but it was totally worth it. I had like 19 missed calls and 24 texts all from my PA Quinn. But I don't care, I was with Brittany.

I found it funny that I could make friends with someone on another train and then a week later, feel like I have known her all my life. Like a piece had been missing from me and I only realised when the hole it left had been filled. I'm being stupid of course, there is no way she feels the same. I'm just being melodramatic.

But I really hope I'm not.


End file.
